


Just a Short Rest Here

by MagsyB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Sherlock has been having nightmares.





	

___

 

It had been a long day for Molly, five autopsies, lab work, and what seemed to be endless paperwork. And that was all without figuring inSherlock and John who had come bursting into her morgue a little over 2 hours ago.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t willing to help, it was just that she was just so exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. And with only 20 more minutes left on her shift, she has never been so grateful that she could.

“Hey, can you do me a favor?” John asked, pulling Molly from her thoughts.

She watched as he approached, putting his phone back in his pocket, and sighed. Sometimes, she was just a pushover.

“What did you need?” she asked, not able to keep the exhaustion out of her voice.

“I’m sorry, I just… I have to go, Claire’s babysitter is ill and I don’t have time to wait on his majesty from wherever he went. I just needed you to let him know…”

Molly started to nod. “Go, I’ll let the big git know you left.”

“He probably won’t even…”

“John?” Molly said, getting his attention.

“Hmm?”

“Go.” She stated, pointing to the lab doors.

“Right, thanks again.” John finished as he grabbed his notes and pen from the table and left.

Molly chuckled quietly to herself before starting to wonder where the great bat himself had gone. After a moment, she decided to drop off the rest of the paperwork at her office to finish tomorrow before she went out for the rest of her shift in search of Sherlock.

Thankfully though, there was no need, since once she got to her office, she noticed him curled up on himself on her small couch. Placing her paperwork on her desk. She turned around ready to address Sherlock, only for him to let out a small whimper and twist about so his face was now showing.

“Sherlock?” she asked, his face still lined with tension.

“Sherlock, are you awake?” she asked again, coming closer only to see his face screw up even more and his fists balled so tight they were starting to turn white.

Molly had always wondered what it was like to watch Sherlock sleep, it always seemed like he never did. Like trying to capture a unicorn. But that now that she has, she thinks she understands him that much better. If this was what it was like every time he fell asleep, she wouldn’t want to sleep either.

Kneeling down in front of him, she tried to wake him as gently as possible. She didn’t want to add to any of the strain he was already in.

Brushing back a stray curl from his forehead she called his name again. “Sherlock, you need to wake up.”

His head tilted towards her voice, the tension lessening, but he still didn’t wake up. Looking down at his hands though they were still balled tight with tension. Raising her hand, she placed it on top of his, running her thumb gently across the back of his hand.

“Sherlock, it’s okay, it’s just Molly. I won’t judge you. You’re safe. You just need to wake up.”

She gasped falling back on her arse as Sherlock suddenly grasped her hand in his in a tight grip.

Still grasping his hand, Molly noticed his tension easing, and slightly callous thumb running along the back of her own hand.

Smiling to herself, Molly simply got as comfortable on the ground, laying her head next to their clasped hands and squeezed gently. “Just go ahead and sleep then. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

Molly closed her eyes figuring she was in for a long night, and therefore missed the small smile that graced the sleeping detective’s face at her words.


End file.
